Bells of Konoha
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Story is based off of Hunchback of Notre Dame with Jugo as Quasimodo! Follow him as he changes the way of the nin when he meets the beautiful Haruka. rated for violence, language, and death. Jugoxoc, SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Bells of Notre Dame

Early one morning, Suigetsu was performing in the square near the cathedral to entertain the children. It was a crisp morning but nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Suigetsu. He liked when the morning was crisp because water was his favorite element. Most gypsy ninja, like Suigetsu, favored elements like one gypsy-nin named Karin favored ice. The children always gazed in wonder at Suigetsu when performed for them. To him, children were so easily entertained yet were smart in the ways of knowing feelings.

Loudly yet skillfully, Suigetsu began singing in a clear, soprano tone to begin his latest story.

_"Morning in Paris,_

_ The city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame,_

_ The fisherman fishes,_

_ The baker man bakes,_

_ To the bells of Notre Dame,_

_ To the big bells as loud as the thunder,_

_ To the little bells soft as the psalm,_

_ But some say the soul of,_

_ The city's the toll of the bells,_

_ The bells of Notre Dame."_

He paused to listen at the beautiful tolls of the bells before talking to the children who stared at him inquisitively.

"Listen," he said, "they're beautiful, no? So many sounds and colors, so many changing moods. But you know they don't ring by themselves."

"They don't?" questioned a puppet replica of Suigetsu in a high-pitched voice.

"No, silly boy," said Suigetsu, pointing to the puppet reprovingly. "Up there, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?"

"Who?" repeated the puppet.

"What is he?" asked Suigetsu, eyeing the cathedral's bell tower.

"What?"

"How did he come to be here?"

"How?"

"Hush," said Suigetsu, popping his puppet on the head to shut him up, "Sui will tell you; it is a tale—a tale of a man and a monster." Again he picked up the song again to tell the story:

Dark was the night when our tale was begun

On the docks near Notre Dame

"_Shut it up, will you?" hissed a gypsy-nin to his wife about the crying baby_

"_We'll be spotted!" hissed another gypsy-nin._

"_Hush, little one," whispered the female gypsy-nin, shushing her baby._

_Four frightened gypsies slid silently under_

_The docks near Notre Dame_

"_Four guilders for safe passage into Paris," whispered the traveler to the dock overseer._

_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies_

_And they gazed up in fear and alarm _

_At a figure whose clutches_

_Were iron as much as the bells_

"_Judge Orochimaru," gasped the man, staring at the shadow approaching._

_The bells of Notre Dame_

_Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

_Judge Orochimaru longed _

_To purge the world_

_Of vice and sin_

_Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

_And he saw corruption_

_Ev'rywhere_

_Except within_

"_Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice," growled Orochimaru as the gypsy nin were dragged away._

"_You there," said one of the Sound nin to the fleeing woman holding the bundle, "what are you hiding?"_

"_Stolen goods, no doubt," said Orochimaru, glaring at the woman. "Take them from her."_

_She ran_

_Chorus: Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)_

_Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)_

_Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)_

_Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)_

_Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)_

"_Sanctuary," cried the woman, "please give us sanctuary!" She knocked on the door anxiously but Orochimaru stabbed her from behind, killing her and making her drop the baby._

"_A baby?" asked Orochimaru, opening the blanket to see a monstrous creature and gasped. "A monster!"_

_He looked over at the well and was about to drop the baby in when he was interrupted by Hiruzen, the archdeacon. _

"_Stop!"_

_Cried the Archdeacon_

"_This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs," explained Orochimaru, still dangling the baby over the well._

"_See there the innocent blood you have spilt_

_On the steps of Notre Dame," said Hiruzen, staring at Orochimaru sadly. _

"_I am guiltless. _

_She ran, I pursued," said Orochimaru carelessly, walking near Hiruzen. _

"_Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt _

_On the steps of Notre Dame," said Hiruzen, cradling the dead woman's body in his arms._

"_My conscience is clear," said Orochimaru, glaring down at Hiruzen. _

"_You can lie to yourself and your minions _

_You can claim that you haven't a qualm _

_But you never can run from _

_Nor hide what you've done from the eyes _

_The very eyes of Notre Dame." Hiruzen pointed to the statues surrounding the church._

_Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

_And for one time in his life_

_Of power and control_

_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

_Orochimaru felt a twinge of fear_

_For his immortal soul_

"_What must I do?" asked Orochimaru, staring wide-eyed at the cathedral._

"_Care for the child, and raise it as your own," answered Hiruzen, carrying the woman away._

"_What?" gasped Orochimaru, "I'd be settled with this misshapen ...? Very well. Let him live with you, in your church."_

"_Live here?" asked Hiruzen. " Where?"_

"_Anywhere," said Orochimaru, gazing up at the cathedral._

"_Just so he's kept locked away_

_Where no one else can see _

_The bell tower, perhaps _

_And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways_

_Even this foul creature may _

_Yet prove one day to be _

_Of use to me."_

_And Orochimaru gave the child a cruel name_

_A name that means half-formed, Jugo _

_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can _

_Sing the bells of Notre Dame _

_Who is the monster and who is the man?_

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells_

_Bells, bells, bells, bells,_

_Bells of Notre Dame!_

...

Suigetsu ended the story with a chilling note of what was going to come for Jugo of the Scales, the bell ringer. This was only the beginning of something much more, and it would be Jugo's story to resolve. The bells stopped ringing so Suigetsu packed up his cart and left to his home.

_**A/N: I'm making a story of Hunchback of Notre Dame with Naruto characters in my own way.**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Haruka (my OC): Esmeralda**_

_**Sasuke: Phoebus**_

_**Jugo: Quasimodo**_

_**Suigetsu: Clopin**_

_**Hiruzen: the Archdeacon**_

_**Orochimaru: Frollo**_

_**Sound Nin: soldiers**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I look like the creator of Naruto? The answer is no.

Chapter 1: Out There

After ringing the bells of the cathedral, Jugo landed on the wooden floor of the tower and went outside to the gargoyles where a little birdie was. The sunrise made his orange locks glow like copper and his matching eyes were full of childlike joy and innocence. His tall torso, built from ringing the bells, overshadowed the balcony of the church but never made evidence that a boy lived there. His curse mark gave him a rugged appearance so he knew he'd never be accepted in the real world. Orochimaru, his master, made sure that Jugo's existence was as subtle as possible but that didn't stop him from befriending little birds that hung around the tower.

"Good morning," he said to a nest in one of the gargoyle's mouth. A little scruffy bird poked its head out and chirped happily at the sight of Jugo, his "daddy". "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?"

The bird chirped uncertainly and looked away from Jugo but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Are you sure?" asked Jugo. "Good day to try. Why, if I could pick a day to fly, oh, this would be it—the Festival of Fools. With jugglers, and dancers, and fun." His talking was merely a ruse because the bird began flying on its own. Jugo laughed when he pulled his hands away and the bird saw that it was flying by itself.

The bird landed on Jugo's hands again as it watched a flock of birds flying by. It watched them wantonly like it wanted to be free. Jugo sensed it's want to be free so he smiled at it and said, "Go on. No one wants to be cooped up here forever."

With that the bird flew off and left Jugo to stare at it enviously. Jugo knew he shouldn't have been jealous but he couldn't help it because he was all alone, save for the bells and gargoyles, and he had never been outside the cathedral before but Orochimaru told him that he was deformed and that no one would accept him.

"Pitui," cried Naruto, spitting feathers out of his stone mouth. "Bleagh, man, I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting feathers for a week!" He looked at Jugo and Kimimaro for a response.

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open," stated Kimimaro in a smart-ass tone.

"Ha-ha-ha," laughed Naruto sarcastically in response. "Go scare a nun." He then slid up to Jugo and continued talking, "So, Jugo, what's goin' on, a fight, a flogging?"

"A festival," guessed Kimimaro accurately.

"You mean the Feast of Fools?" asked Naruto, smiling gleefully.

"Uh-huh," said Jugo softly, watching the people set up enviously.

"All right, all right," said Naruto, "pour the sake and cut the dangos." As he said that, he did an armpit fart as if to be funny.

"It's a real treat to watch the villagers go about their lives," noted Kimimaro, staring at the people.

"Nothin' but balcony seats the watch the ole FOF," said Naruto, elbowing Jugo playfully but he didn't respond really.

"Yeah," said Jugo dolefully, "watching." With that, he turned and walked back into the bell tower.

"Oh look," murmured Naruto to himself, "it's the mime Kakashi." He began hacking back congestion to hawk a loogie but was stopped by Kimimaro who covered his mouth and nodded to Jugo.

"Hey, hey, hey," said Naruto to the retreating Jugo, "what's up?" When he didn't receive an answer, he said to Kimimaro, "I don't get it."

"Maybe he's sick," said Kimimaro, shrugging.

"Impossible," said a female voice as a woman named Sakura joined them. "If nineteen years of you two hadn't made him sick by now nothing will." As usual, the birds flocked her like cats flocking an old lady.

"But watching the festival has always been the highlight of the year for Jugo," reasoned Kimimaro, ignoring her insult flung at them.

"What's the point of watching a party when you can't go to one?" she asked, turning to them before flinging her arms about to rid herself of the birds. "Get away! Go one, you bunch of buzzards! He's not made of stone like us." She directed the last sentence to Kimimaro and Naruto as they hopped into the bell tower to follow Jugo.

Once they got up to the landers, they stared at Jugo's turned back sadly. Always the mother, Sakura went up to him and sat down next to him, patting him on the back gently. Ever since Jugo was a boy, she took care of him like a son she never had and he began to see her like a mother so he began confiding in her.

"Jugo, what's wrong?" she asked softly, peering into the boy's face. "You wanna tell ole Sakura all about it?"

"I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all," said Jugo dolefully.

Sakura stroked one of Jugo's wooden figurines with one finger. "Did you ever think of going there instead?" she asked casually but she had wanted to ask Jugo that from day one.

"Sure," answered Jugo, "but I'd never fit in, you know that, Sakura-chan. I'm not…normal." He sank into a sad silence, brooding over the fact that no one would ever accept him, curse mark and all.

"Oh, honey, honey, honey," said Sakura, patting him on the back but got interrupted by the birds landing in her face. "Do you mind?" she asked it tartly. "I'd want a moment with the boy if it's alright with you!" She hit the table of Jugo's wood carvings until the birds flew away.

"Yeah," joined Naruto, saddling up beside Jugo. "What do we have to do, paint you a kimono? Quit beating around the bell tower for one day."

"Me?" asked Jugo, fearing for the worst.

"No, Hiruzen," said Naruto sarcastically before stuffing the Hokage slash archdeacon's wooden figurine in Jugo's mouth. "Of course you!"

"As your friends and guardians," said Kimimaro, "we insist you go the festival."

"But what if I get caught?" he asked fretfully, thinking of Orochimaru's glaring face.

"By who?" asked Naruto carelessly. "What could happen?"

"I don't want to get caught by my master Orochimaru," answered Jugo, holding out his master's figurine in the palm of his hand.

"Oh, right, right," said the three in unison, visibly deflating at the mention of the man who took Jugo in.

"Well," said Kimimaro curiously, "when he said you were forbidden of leaving the bell tower, did he mean ever, ever?"

"Never, ever," said Jugo fearfully, "and he hates the Feast of Fools. He'd be furious if I asked to go."

Naruto's humorous face twisted into one of mischievousness. "Who said you gotta ask?" asked Naruto rhetorically.

"Oh no," started Jugo but Naruto cut him off.

"You sneak out," said Naruto as if the decision was final.

"But I couldn't," argued Jugo, shaking his head fearfully.

"It's only one afternoon," reasoned Sakura.

"What if I get caught?" he asked again, clutching his head in his hands.

"You could wear a disguise," said Naruto, throwing a black and red cloak over his own body. "Come on, just this once. What Rochi doesn't know won't hurt ya."

"Ignorance is bliss," said Kimimaro, smiling.

"You're right," said Jugo, brightening visibly. "I'll go!" He stood up and began walking towards the stairs. "I'll get cleaned up, I'll march through those doors and—"

A chilly voice that was Orochimaru broke Jugo off and the boy stared up at him. "Good morning, Jugo," said the man, carrying a bowl of ramen and a book.

"Good morning, Master," said Jugo meekly, shifting his feet.

"Dear boy," said the man as he walked over to the table Jugo had, "whoever are you talking to?"

"My friends," said Jugo dully, looking at the now-frozen gargoyles.

"I see," said Orochimaru, knocking on Naruto's stone head. "And what are your friends made of, Jugo?"

"Stone," whispered Jugo, shame-faced.

"Does stone talk?" asked Orochimaru as if Jugo was unintelligent.

"No, it doesn't," said Jugo, visibly drooping in sadness.

"That's right," said Orochimaru, sitting down at the small table. "You're a smart lad. Now breakfast." He settled in the chair and awaited Jugo to gather the chopsticks and food bibs.

"Shall we review your alphabet?" asked Orochimaru, opening his letter book after we ate.

Over his shoulder, Jugo saw Naruto and Sakura make rude hand and face gestures behind the man's back and the orange haired did anything he could to hold back laughter but he managed to stay stone faced. Instead he looked at Orochimaru and gave him a slight chuckle before falling silent and solemn again.

"Oh, y-yes, master," said Jugo, ignoring Naruto and Sakura's rudeness. "I would like that very much."

"Very well," said Orochimaru, unaware of the two gargoyles mocking him. "A."

"Abomination," said Jugo, remembering the memory servers he and Orochimaru made to remember the alphabet even though he knew it for fourteen years now.

"B."

"Blasphemy."

"C."

"Contempt."

"D."

"Damnation."

"E."

"Eternal Damnation."

"Good. F."

"Festival." As soon as Jugo said that, he knew that he made a grave mistake because Orochimaru began coughing from sake going down the wrong pipe.

"Excuse me?" demanded the man, glaring at the uncomfortable boy.

"Forgotten," amended Jugo, trying to calm Orochimaru down.

"You said 'festival,'" said Orochimaru, standing up to leave.

"No!" cried Jugo.

"You weren't thinking of going, were you?" asked Orochimaru as he walked down the stairs but Jugo followed him.

"It's just—you go every year, Master," said Jugo innocently as he trailed the man.

"I am a public official," said Orochimaru firmly. "I must go but I don't enjoy a moment of it. Thieves and cut-purses all mixed together in a drunken stupor."

"I didn't mean to upset you, master," said Jugo apologetically as he followed Orochimaru to the awning of the church that separated the bell tower and the gateway to the street.

"Oh, Jugo," simpered Orochimaru, placing his hand on one of Jugo's sloping shoulders. "When your heartless mother abandoned you, anyone would have drowned you, and this is the thanks I get for raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry, master," whispered Jugo, standing near Orochimaru.

"You don't know what it's like out there, Jugo," said Orochimaru quietly. "I do, I do."

Then he went into a long monologue about what he usually taught Jugo—that he, Jugo, was ugly, deformed, and that he was made like that because the world had little pity. Since that had been trained in Jugo's mind that he was all those things, Jugo faithfully agreed with those terms. In that, Jugo promised that he'd be faithful and grateful to Orochimaru's kind service. After that, Jugo bid his master farewell and went on dreaming about being out in the real world.

Jugo climbed out on the rafters and wistfully voiced his dreams of being out in the real world. In some way, he knew that he'd be outside one day even if it was only one day.

_**A/N: I hope you're starting to like this! If I get any info wrong on Jugo or the other Naruto characters please correct me. I haven't been real faithful to this because I've been busy with school and I don't want to bring my laptop to school because it might get stolen (last thing I need). **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Gypsy Girl

In the town of Konoha, a handsome young warrior named Sasuke Uchiha was walking with his horse named Achilles to find his way to Orochimaru's palace of justice. As he walked, he had a map in front of his face to find his way to the palace. Finally he lowered it to look at the buildings to study his location, shook his head, and threw the map aside. He looked to his horse and began talking to his horse like it was human.

"Honestly," he sighed wearily, "you leave town for a decade and they change everything." At the sight of two Sound ninja he called out to them, "Excuse me, gentlemen, can you take me to the palace of—hmm, guess not." They walked away before he could finish his question so he turned to walk down the road more.

The sound of music attracted his attention and he saw a small black dog dancing along with a wood piper. Amused he threw a handful of ryo in the hat on the ground and then looked up to see a sight as lovely as heaven. A woman with dark brown hair and mocha colored skin danced seductively to the music as she played a tambourine. She was smiling and swaying her hips invitingly and he stared at her, feeling the time stop.

Her strident green eyes pierced Sasuke's soul and her shapely, slender attributes of her body stupefied him. His coal colored eyes shined with curiosity as he watched her dark blue velvet skirt swish and exfoliate as she danced. Her off the shoulder white cotton shirt expressed her large, shapely breasts and her leather black corset made her waist look slim and trim. She had a coin wrap around her hips and the coins clinked whenever she swished around.

She gave Sasuke a seductive smile and bounced her hip at him as she beat her tambourine. Suddenly a whistle from above made her cease dancing and she looked around with a frightened look. The companion that was with her ran off and she went to follow suit but her little puppy dropped the coins that was in the hat so she whipped around and went to gather them. Two soldiers (the ones Sasuke met earlier) stood over her and gave her a cold look but she gave them a heated glare too and went to stand up. When she stood, however, they grabbed at her hat threateningly.

"All right, gypsy," said the one with wire glasses and gray hair, "where'd you get the money?"

"For your information," she said in a throaty, seductive voice full of anger, "I earned it!"

"Gypsies don't earn money," said gray-haired, shaking his head.

"You probably stole it," said the man with dark spiky hair with coal colored eyes, grabbing her by the elbows but she struggled.

"You'd know a lot about stealing," she bit back at him.

"Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down," said gray-haired but she kicked him in the face causing him to fall backwards a bit.

Sensing her owner was in danger, the dog head butted the dark haired man and kicked the gray haired man in the gut and they both released her. The girl gave them a smug look and dashed off past Sasuke before they could get up. Once they did, however, they bumped into Achilles's rear-end which Sasuke purposely intended.

"Achilles, sit," he whispered, and the horse sat down on the gray haired.

Onlookers laughed as the man struggled and cried out to be released. Sasuke smirked and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Naughty horse, naughty! He's impossible, really, I can't take him anywhere!" Sasuke shrugged and rested his elbow on the horse's saddle.

"Get this thing off of me!" begged the gray haired, looking at his companion desperately.

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant," growled the dark haired, drawing a dagger.

Sasuke pulled out his katana and held it steady at them. "Is that a challenge, lieutenant?" He gave the man a playful smirk.

"O-oh, captain," said the man, fumbling to salute but hit himself in the helmet. "At your service, sir!"

Sasuke placed his sword's tip at the gray-haired length of hair. "I know you both are busy, but the palace of justice?"

….

The men led Sasuke down the brick road, telling people to make through for the new captain, but Sasuke stayed behind a bit to look around and he saw an old woman in a cape hunched over. He gathered the few coins on the street and tossed them in the hat next to her. If he stayed near her a little longer, he would have seen the gypsy girl stare at him in awe and wonder.

"Come on, boy," he said to his horse. "Achilles, heel." He walked off with the horse towards the intimidating palace of justice.

….

A harsh whipping sound greeted Sasuke as he stepped into the chilly palace of justice. The sound made every hair on Sasuke's neck and arms stand up but he used all of his courage to step forward. He saw the minister of justice and stood straight respectfully. Orochimaru looked over at him and smirked a chilling smirk that made Sasuke shift his feet nervously.

"So this is the famous Captain Sasuke home from the war?" asked Orochimaru in more of a statement than a question.

"Reporting for duty, sir, as ordered," replied Sasuke respectfully.

"Your service record precedes you, Sasuke," said Orochimaru serenely. "I expect nothing but the best from a soldier your caliber."

"And you shall have it, sir," said Sasuke, "I guarantee it."

"Yes," said Orochimaru, smirking unpleasantly. "You see, my last captain of the guard was a bit of a disappointment." At the end of his words, a loud masculine scream echoed throughout the palace, causing Sasuke to jump a foot in shock. "Well, I know you'll be able to whip my men into shape." He placed extra stress on the word "whip".

"A tr-tr-tremendous honor, sir," stammered Sasuke, praying not to end up as the last captain of the guard. "Thank you." He followed Orochimaru as the man went out to the balcony of the castle that overlooked the town.

"You've arrived at our darkest hour, captain," said Orochimaru, gesturing down to the streets. "It'll take a firm hand to save the innocent minds from being so easily misled."

"Misled, sir?" repeated Sasuke, not exactly seeing the problem.

"Look, captain," said Orochimaru, gesturing to the colorfully dressed woman Sasuke saw earlier, "gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lower instincts." He looked at Sasuke with a fierce determination that worried the captain a bit. "They must be stopped."

"I was ordered from the war to deal with fortune tellers and palm readers?" asked Sasuke, baffled by the minister's requests.

"The real war," retorted Orochimaru, "is what you see before you, captain." He touched the young man's shoulder and gestured once again to the gypsies. "For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies one by one." He made his point by crushing a few ants with his fingers. "And yet for all of my success, they've thrived. I believe they have a safe haven in the walls of this very city; a nest if you will…called the Court of Miracles."

"What are we going to do about it, sir?" asked Sasuke, cocking his head curiously.

To prove his point, Orochimaru used a small piece of marble to crush the remaining ants crawling along the balcony. Sasuke gulped involuntarily, feeling a tad bit of pity for the gypsies.

"Y-you make your point quite vividly, sir," said Sasuke shakily.

"I like you, captain," said Orochimaru matter of factly, "shall we?" Before the two could turn away, the sounds of singing and loud instruments filled the air. "Oh, duty calls," he groaned. "Have you been to a peasant festival lately, captain?"

"Not recently, sir," answered Sasuke honestly.

"Well, here's a brief education for you," said Orochimaru, turning towards the door to his room. "Come along." He gestured for Sasuke to follow him, which the young man did willingly.

_Well, _thought Sasuke as he followed the minister, _here you go, Uchiha. First time on the job. Don't fail the minister._

_**A/N: Sorry if I was late. Stupid school has been keeping me busy and I've been doing many other things, also working on a story not made for . Please read and review!**_


End file.
